


Bickering like a married couple

by 4everSPN



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4everSPN/pseuds/4everSPN
Summary: Lucifer and Michael argue in the cage.
Kudos: 2





	Bickering like a married couple

"Why am I here?" Lucifer whined, leaning on the cage bars.  
"Maybe 'cause you're the world's biggest douche bag." Michael rolled his eyes at his brother.  
"Excuse me?" Lucifer looked offended and snapped back. "You're not any worse. Daddy's little soldier, obeying every order. You ever heard of free will?"  
"C'mon Luci. You used your free will and look where it got us." Michael gestured to the cage then stared at his brother.  
"Is this you trying to get me to apologise? 'cause I ain't apologising for nothing, bitch."  
"Fine!" Michael huffed and turned away from his brother.  
Lucifer crossed his arms then went to the corner of the cage to sulk. "Fine!"


End file.
